


New Toys

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray have played around with police-issue handcuffs and velcro handcuffs, but now they've got something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toys

**Author's Note:**

> For my 2010 [kink bingo](http://kink_bingo.dreamwidth.org) card (free space - bondage)! Many thanks to [Travis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/) for beta work. &lt;3
> 
> This story contains completely consensual bondage and very small steps in the direction of dominance/submission play (they aren't there yet, but it's starting to occur to Ray that he might like it).

Ray hands over the package, and Fraser's whole face lights up. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Uh-huh. Check the return address."

It's from the leather shop they went to a couple weeks ago, L.D.C.'s, and although their turnaround time should've been more like four to six weeks, Fraser paid extra for a rush job. He picks up the package and shakes it a little just to hear the clink. Ray's not surprised that when Fraser finally looks up again, he's grinning ear-to-ear.

"Perhaps we could retire to the bedroom early this evening?"

"Oh, yeah."

Fraser leads the way, still holding the package and smiling like it's Christmas. Maybe more than that; Fraser gets a little rigid around late December. He pauses as Ray reaches the bedroom door, though. "Would you shut the door, please? I'd rather Dief not interrupt us."

"Right there with you," Ray murmurs. He glances down at Diefenbaker and gives him an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, pal. You know where the pretzels are, right?"

Diefenbaker rolls his eyes and trots off to the kitchen, and Ray closes the bedroom door. Fraser's taken a seat on the bed; Ray shivers a little as Fraser pulls his knife out of his pocket and flicks the blade open. It might just be to open the package, yeah, but it looks really fucking good from here--slick and confident, like that knife's a part of him and he knows exactly how to use it. And, well, context is key, context is everything.

Fraser slits the packaging tape and opens the box; he folds the blade back up and sets it aside so he can have both hands free to explore the package's contents. By the way he's reacting, Ray's expecting him to sniff the leather once he gets it out, and he's not disappointed; once Fraser gets the first four pieces free of the plain brown paper, he lifts them to his nose and inhales deeply.

Ray's palms start sweating; his dick's rock-hard, teenager-hard, in his jeans. "They, ah--" Fraser doesn't even look up at him, too intent on the cuffs. "They look good?" Ray's tongue feels kind of thick in his mouth. Fraser's not the only one all twisted up about this, no way, no how, no _sir_\--

_Unnhh._ Ray's brain short-circuits with _that_ phrase.

"They look perfect, Ray," Fraser murmurs. He slides his fingers all over the leather, caresses the buckles and D-rings before setting the wrist cuffs and ankle cuffs aside. He goes back into the package--more, right, they ordered more, they asked for--and there they are, little strips of leather with clips on either end of them, so they can clip Ray to the headboard--or footboard, whatever--without having to dig out all the rope.

Not that Ray's ever minded the rope. Watching Fraser tie those knots has been a revelation some nights, a goddamn _vision_. Ray loves knots. He just kinda likes the idea of efficiency, too.

And so does Fraser, if that rocket in his pocket is anything to judge by. The man's still looking over the stitching on the cuffs and clips and strips, like he does this sort of inspection every day, but his jeans are telling a different story altogether. This is not a dispassionate sort of a thing. This is the opposite of that. There is all kinds of passion happening right here, and Ray is about to be on the receiving end of it.

He tries hard not to look impatient, but man, his foot's tapping and his fingers are twitching and his fly, God, his fly is tight against his cock like nobody's business. "Fraser?" Quiet, real quiet, but Fraser looks up immediately, looks Ray over head to toe, and Ray exhales softly; Fraser sees it, hears it. Fraser can read Ray's body language like a book.

"Take your clothes off," Fraser murmurs. And just like that, there they go: not that Fraser knows this, not that Ray would _tell_ him this, but when they're alone and Fraser says something that sounds like an order, Ray goes all Pavarottian on him, like those dogs with the bell. He slips out of his jacket, takes his t-shirt off, then unbuckles his jeans--pauses to kick off the boots, take off the socks--and pushes jeans and boxers down his legs in one motion.

He's got nothing left but his bracelet and a smile now, and Fraser glances briefly at the bracelet. "Will that be comfortable with the cuffs on?"

Ray slides a finger over his bracelet. "Can I leave it on, tell you if it's not?"

"Of course, Ray." Fraser pauses and looks Ray over, a nice slow sweep of his eyes, head to foot and back again. Ray's been hard a while, but now he can feel that magnetic pull from Fraser all over his body--his nipples are getting hard, his body's breaking out in goosebumps. Fraser can see everything--every bump, bruise, scar, imperfection, and he still licks his lips and smiles, like Ray's the best thing he's gonna see all month, like he's the one who got lucky instead of Ray.

"Frase--"

"Come over and--no, you first. What was that?"

"Nothing," Ray says, walking over and planting himself in front of Fraser. "Come over and...?"

"Let me put these on you," Fraser murmurs, reaching out for one of the wrist cuffs. Ray holds his wrists out; Fraser wraps the leather around his right wrist first. The leather's cool, a little stiff, but it feels heavy and solid around his wrist. Fraser gets the cuff buckled down just right and then turns it, gets the D-rings lined up at the sides of Ray's wrist.

"Good?" Fraser asks.

"Yeah," Ray murmurs. "Yeah, Frase, it's good."

"Not too tight?"

What it isn't is metal, the work cuffs they've used sometimes, or rope, or those velcro pieces of shit they've made do with over the last few months. Ray glances down at his wrist and has to bite back an urge to go sniffing it himself; someone in this family needs to have a slice of control when it comes to sticking his nose into stuff.

But _God_... it's leather, and solid, and something about it feels a little more real than everything else they've done.

"Not too tight?" Fraser repeats. He reaches up and wraps his hand around Ray's wrist. Ray just stares--Fraser's fingers are on the cuff _and_ on Ray's wrist, and he can feel the contrast between the leather and Fraser's skin and... God, he's gonna lose it before they even get him horizontal.

"It's not too tight," he manages. He makes himself look at Fraser's face, makes himself look into Fraser's eyes. Fraser looks him over, quiet and serious, but then Ray's lips get all dry and he slides his tongue over them, and somehow that's what makes Fraser get it--and boy, does he get it, because he stands up and wraps his free hand around the back of Ray's neck and draws him forward, pulls him in, presses his mouth to Ray's and opens Ray's lips with his own.

Ray doesn't know what to do with his hands, but that's kind of the beauty of what they're working up to here: he won't have to know. And Fraser's still got that one hand on Ray's wrist, on the cuff, so Ray's just got one hand free anyway, and if that one hand's shaking a little, well, Ray thinks maybe he's entitled.

"I want you," Fraser murmurs, and oh, that's not gonna make Ray shake any less. Fraser licks Ray's lips, slides his tongue into Ray's mouth. It just about makes Ray's knees buckle. When he's done kissing the breath out of Ray, he pulls back some and rubs his thumb down the side of Ray's neck. "Can I put the other cuff on you?"

"You don't, we're gonna have some serious words about the meaning of the phrase 'cocktease'."

"I believe it's a derisive term used to criticize someone for arousing another person and failing to follow through, and it's a word, Ray, not a phrase at all, which would--" Ray smirks at him, and Fraser pauses. "I take your meaning," he admits. He turns back to the bed and picks up the other cuff. "Shall we?"

"Oh, we shall, _yeah_," Ray says, and the smirk slides away into that shaky, desperate, _c'mon-c'mon-let's do this thing_ feeling that has _got_ to be showing on his face, all over his body, by now. If it is, Fraser's not harping on it.

Fraser's careful about the bracelet, moving it out of the way and buckling the second cuff on above it. He even looks from one cuff to the other to make sure he's got the buckle lined up to the right hole, and this time when he rotates the cuff to get the D-rings in place, Ray moans out loud. Fraser looks up at him, and for instant that look on Fraser's face is concern, but Fraser's getting a handle on Ray's tells now, and the tremor in Ray's hands, the way his cock's hard and leaking--whatever the expression on Ray's face is, Fraser has to know he's not seeing distress at this point.

"Come here," Fraser says. He pulls and pushes, gets Ray on his back in bed, and he presses Ray's arms up above his head, so the cuffs are right by one of the headboard rails. He grabs one of those leather-clip pieces, attaches it to one cuff, slides it around the rail, and attaches it to the other--and just like that, Ray's caught. Trapped. Totally at Fraser's mercy.

Okay, he could grab those clips and unhook 'em in about four seconds flat, but he's not a fucking idiot. He's not going anywhere.

"Comfortable?" Fraser asks. With the cuffs and the clips and all the bondage, Ray just busts up laughing, and Fraser looks a little chagrined. "I meant--"

"Yeah, Frase, I know, I know." Ray stretches, head to foot, hands going through the headboard rails and pushing gently against the wall. "It's good, we're good."

"You look a little--overwhelmed," Fraser says. He stretches out at Ray's side and trails a hand up Ray's arm, from near his armpit to just below the cuff. "I wanted to be sure."

It's always so much easier if Fraser says it first. "Overwhelmed, yeah. But good."

"Well, then. I think you're a bit ahead of me."

For a split-second, Ray actually thinks Fraser means to tie _himself_ up, get them both fixed to the headboard, which is both a kink Ray's never heard of and lends new meaning to all those times they've actually _been_ tied up together, and he goggles up at Fraser, trying to figure out what the hell Fraser's up to. But Fraser's already up and off the bed, taking off his own clothes, and Ray looks him over head to foot to head to foot, because _that_, ladies and gentlemen, that is one _hell_ of a view, and there are probably a million men and women in the Chicago metro area who would love to have that view tonight, and Ray's got it all to himself. It's pretty much all he can do to keep from thinking _neener neener neener_ in the general direction of Chicago.

"There's something I didn't expect."

Horrified, Ray stares up at him--did he actually say _neener neener neener_ out loud? He's said stranger shit in the bedroom, but--

"You looked very smug for a moment," Fraser says. "I thought I was supposed to be the smug one. After all, I've got you precisely where I want you."

Fraser's naked now, and he stops by the nightstand for lube and a condom and a hand towel, two out of three of which have been mainstays in Ray's nightstand drawers for years--the hand towels were Fraser's idea, not that Ray's complaining. Ray grins at him. "Because where _I_ want _you_ is--what, _not_ standing next to the bed, naked and holding lube?"

"Perhaps we both win," Fraser says, smiling down at Ray. He climbs back onto the bed, kneeling between Ray's legs, and like usual, he goes for the lube first, slicking Ray up nice and quick so he can wipe his hand off and get to the foreplay. And with Ray tied up the way he is, Fraser's got a lot of room to work--and _hell fuck yes_, it looks like he's gonna start with his mouth. Ray is a winner for _sure_, Ray is a first-prize first-place winner, only instead of a trophy to take home, he's got Fraser's mouth on the front of his thigh and Fraser's tongue working its way up, up, up, and into the crease at the top of Ray's leg. Ray groans out loud and spreads his legs wider, trying to get Fraser to work _in_.

But Fraser's having none of that; with Ray spread out like this, he's clearly not gonna let Ray rush him. He puts a hand on Ray's knee and holds him still, then licks down the inside of his thigh, getting further and further away from the goal. Ray groans with disappointment at first, and then he just groans, because _fuck_, even Fraser's tongue on his kneecap is a turn-on. Fraser slides around it in a long, slow circle, then bends Ray's leg up and lets it fall to the side so he can lick at the underside of his knee. Ray shivers; he pulls and tugs at the cuffs, not to get loose, just to feel himself caught. "Yeah," he growls. "C'mon, _yeah_."

The cuffs and clips clink against each other in a completely different way from the other stuff they've used; rope doesn't clink at all, and police-grade handcuffs pretty much never stop, and leave welts besides. Ray figures it's the sound that gets Fraser's attention, because all of a sudden Fraser's surging forward, coming up Ray's body and covering Ray's wrists with his hands. It lines the rest of him up real good, just perfect from where Ray's sitting, because Ray can wrap an ankle around the back of Fraser's leg and hold him _right there_. "Yeah," Ray growls out again. "C'mon, Fraser--"

"Next time I'm cuffing your ankles, too," Fraser says. But his hips are grinding down against Ray's in a rhythm now, a serious, unmistakable rhythm, the kind where Ray knows he's gonna get fucked but _good_. "On your--mmm--stomach--so you can't--"

This time when Ray pulls against the cuffs he's a lot more desperate, because that's the kind of thing Fraser says without realizing it's liable to make Ray go off like a shot. "Shit, _fuck_, wait wait wait--"

Fraser pushes up, giving Ray some space. He ends up almost hovering up above him, like he's doing a push-up, whole body canted as far away from Ray as he can get, and, oh, crap, he looks really worried. "Ray?"

"No, we're _good_, we're good, just--you tell me how you're gonna cuff me face-down and I'm gonna shoot all over both of us, is all." Hey, honesty, big-time, maybe more than Fraser expected, but Ray's not flushing or squirming from having said it, and Fraser--Fraser looks turned-on as hell from hearing it, and in fact Fraser lies back down on top of Ray, , his tongue thrusting into Ray's mouth like he's claiming it as his own personal property. Which is, God knows, fine by Ray. Ray can't help thinking about that while Fraser kisses him--cuffed down in bed, maybe blindfolded next time, and Fraser can just rub parts of his body up against Ray's mouth, anything Fraser wants him to kiss or lick or bite or suck. And Ray always thought it was Fraser with the oral fixation. Ha.

Fraser comes up for air and cups Ray's face in one hand. "I want to be inside you," Fraser whispers. "Now."

"Now's good, now is _so_ good, I am _all for_ now--"

"I thought you might be," Fraser says--oh, now Fraser's the one being all smug. But Ray's not in a position to complain--he's just in a position to lie here, cuffed down, while Fraser comes up on his knees and grabs the condom. Fraser opens it neatly--unlike Ray, he doesn't have to use his teeth to tear into the thing half the time--and is careful and conscious of pinching the tip before rolling it down, and really, they ought to use him in condom PSAs, because this is a man who knows exactly how to put one on and make safety look like the sexiest thing ever.

Of course, the PSAs are gonna be missing the best part, which is Fraser sliding back over Ray's body, pushing Ray's thighs apart nice and wide and angling his cock down to Ray's hole. Ray is so glad Fraser thinks ahead, so glad he doesn't have to wait for this, because Jesus, anybody who can make putting a condom on look that good would _kill_ his partner if they had to wait much longer.

So no, Ray's not gonna die, because there it is--thick and hard and _oh, God_, smooth, smooth glide forward, pushing in, opening Ray up until Ray's hands knot into fists and he throws his head back on the pillow and _yes, yes_, so goddamn full it's like he can feel Fraser _everywhere_. And when Fraser settles down on top of him, that feeling just gets bigger, makes Ray feel like maybe Fraser's going to push him down and take over every inch of him, and right now Ray doesn't find that idea scary or overwhelming at all.

Fraser reaches up and puts his hands over Ray's cuffs again, and that's what does it for Ray: he gasps and struggles and moans, letting Fraser's hands and his weight keep him pinned down. He's squirming up against Fraser's cock, too, shoving and rolling up that one fraction of an inch he's got to spare, and after a few seconds of that, Fraser's had enough. He bends his head down, licks over Ray's lips, keeps licking until Ray opens his mouth for him, and he starts thrusting in hard, hips banging against Ray's ass so Ray knows he's gonna feel it in the morning.

Ray kisses back until he can't breathe, and then he tilts his head to the side, tilts it _back_, and Fraser growls under his breath and licks a broad, flat, hot stripe up Ray's neck and clamps his teeth down hard at the side--just under Ray's jaw, a place that's actually gonna show if Fraser doesn't let up fast. But Fraser's busy, it turns out--busy growling and humping and jerking forward and--oh, God, yeah, coming, coming with his hands on Ray's cuffs and his teeth on Ray's neck and his cock slamming into Ray, all of it together feeling like he wants to burn this moment into Ray's skin.

Fine by Ray. More than fine; he wasn't going anywhere, and he sure as fuck wasn't going to forget.

When Fraser's done, he collapses, breathing heavily against Ray's shoulder. Ray glances up at his cuffs, but he really can't get a hand free to pet Fraser on the head, not like this. He squirms instead, his cock still trapped between them, and settles in to wait out Fraser's post-coital blackout.

Fortunately for him, he doesn't have to wait long. Fraser doesn't move much--just one hand, down from Ray's cuff, and he angles his torso back just the slightest bit--but he gets a hand between them and manages to wrap it around Ray's cock, and then he's squeezing, offering Ray some nice tight pressure to go along with this trapped feeling. It ain't perfect, but it's enough--and the fact that it's coming from a blissed-out, half-conscious Fraser, a Fraser who was so hot for Ray he can barely move afterward, is a hell of a rush, too.

So Ray closes his eyes and thinks about that bite, even tugs some more at his cuffs to feel the way the leather embraces his wrists, and he exhales long and slow as he comes--not the earth-shattering thing it was for Fraser, okay, but the earth is definitely going somewhere underneath them, the earth doesn't have to bust at the seams _every_ time. He turns his head and nuzzles the top of Fraser's, gets a whiff of his hair--clean shampoo and sweat, and Ray realizes he could nap, too, if he wanted.

He twists his hands around and unclips one end of the strap, and while one of his arms is just fine where it is, the other one moves around so he can sling it over Fraser's waist. He gives Fraser a one-armed hug and grins.

"On your stomach next time," Fraser mumbles, still sounding mostly passed out. Ray goes hot from his feet to the roots of his hair; now there's a promise that's gonna keep him from getting any sleep. "Until you're begging."

Ray squirms. "How, ah... how long you figure you got before we can manage that?"

Fraser yawns. "Forty-seven minutes, if history's any indication."

"Been about three so far."

"Counting those, yes."

Ray squirms a little harder. "Go get cleaned up," he says, nudging Fraser with his shoulder. "Come sleep on me for the other forty-four of those minutes."

Fraser tilts his head up and blinks down at Ray. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "That was rather selfish of me, wasn't it?"

"Selfish looks good on you. Next time's for me." Ray grins. "Go clean up. I think we need to get our money's worth out of these things, don't you?"

"I agree entirely," Fraser says, and with a little effort, he climbs out of bed and heads off, leaving Ray grinning and aching and completely fucking ready for a second time.

_-end-_


End file.
